Never again
by Silver Cream
Summary: Zero said he'll pull the trigger the next time he saw them; but couldn't when Kaname returns with a 'lifeless' Yuki. When it's decided that Zero was to work with Kaname for the weird case, it becomes harder for him to keep his emotions intact. Hiatus


_Summary: Zero said he'll pull the trigger the next time he saw them; but couldn't when Kaname returns with a 'lifeless' Yuki. When it's decided that Zero was to work with Kaname for the weird case, it becomes harder for him to keep the buried emotions intact._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: KanameXZero.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sequel to: Never [oneshot]<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>** I do not own Vampire Knight, because in truth if I did, it wouldn't be as epic as it is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blood's laughter<em>**

The silver hair teen sat at the edge of the fountain, staring at the reflexion of the crescent moon from the still water. Getting up, he turned and began walking away. Suddenly, he turned his head sharply facing the fountain, eyes widen as he thought he heard an all so familiar voice. A voice he was sure he could never hear again.

"_Zero! What are you doing here slacking again? Did you know how hard it was too keep those fangirl from blocking the path for the night class? They were screaming and literately hitting me!" _He saw a faint image of a short brown haired girl pouting, placing her hands on her hips. But the image slowly began to dissolve into the air, leaving behind no trace – almost as if it was only an illusion.

He frowned, before telling himself to stop dreaming. He began to head back to the night class. After all, he was still on duty this night. As a gentle night wind blew past his face, he closed his eyes, enjoying this bless, before he recalled the curses it held. Pulling out his weapon, Bloody Rose, he felt it's cool surface on his right hand.

"_Zero? A-are you alright?" Yuki was there, she had to be, but he remains quiet as he brought his hands – which gripped tightly onto his weapon – away from his temple. Why did she have to come? Was this a way tell him how helpless he was? "Z-zero?" she tried again, knocking onto the door._

"_What do you need?" His voice was dry, bounced on all sides of the walls while making him feel more shitty than ever. Yuki sighed in relief that he was in and turned the unlock doorknob. She entered the room and saw the silver hair teen leaning onto the wall as he sat on his bed. Bloody rose in his right hand. "Are you alr–"_

"_I'm fine. Anyway, shouldn't you be at class?" He turns to look at her, looking into her chocolate colored eyes. Those eyes...why were they just like 'his'? She studied him for a moment, as if to doubt his words. But it wasn't long before her eyes lit up, as she raised her hand and showed those 'v' fingers, as if to say victory._

_Beaming happily, she spoke in a mirthful voice, "I was given permission to skip lesson! You've been missing lesson for quite awhile. Are you sure you're alright? Did you catch a cold or fever?" She asked as she approached him. Pressing one of her hands against his forehead and the other on her's, she tried to measure if there was any difference in the temperatures. Gently, he pushed her hands away._

"_I said I'm fine. Just tried." he lied as he tousled her soft hair. Brotherly-love, this was all he had for her. Not–_

"_Hey! Stop that Zero, I'm not a kid anymore! So stop treating me like how Kaname-sempai does" She pouts. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing a trick on her within that split second as she was sure she was something flickering in the silver hair teen's eye before it changes back into the usual him._

"_Why don't you go tell him that already?" He teased, feeling his inside flip. Her face turned cherry red as soon as she heard._

"_S-stupid! Kaname's..." He noticed that she said his name without adding the 'sempai' this time. "his...a pureblood...and I'm just a human whom he..." He heard the hint of fear. Her fear of being rejected. He patted her head this time. "If he does, I'll shoot him..." He says. Yuki smiles nervously, knowing that Zero would have done that without any hesitation if needed._

"_No! I mean, this is my problem and..." She paused with uncertainty. If it was the him before, he would have cursed Kaname; Cursed the brunette because of how much of Yuki's love and care he had. But the irony..._

_Yuki shook her head before confidence glimmered in her eyes. "I'm sure everything will be alright either way!" He smiles at her back, as she heads towards the door. As she closed the door, he brought his hands up again, staring at Bloody Rose in silence. _

_It was already useless from the beginning...Kaname loved Yuki, and she treasures him more than words could use to describe. He was alone, alone ever since 'that' incident. Could death end it all?_

"_Oh, also..." She opens the door again, startling him. "You'll be there for me too...right? Since we're family..." He looks at her. Family? He smiles, but doesn't reply. However, that was enough for Yuki. "See you tomorrow!" She scampered off into the corridor, as he stares at the door._

"_What kind of fool are you..." he mumbled to himself under his breath._

A stupid, hopeless and pathetic fool. That's the kind of fool he was. Lifting his head, he looks at the starless sky. The starless night sky, were the stars hid behind those greyish dark night clouds. He continues heading towards the night class building, which miraculously, was still running even though that pureblood wasn't around anymore.

But there weren't as many students as there once were. Only those whose family believed that both vampire and humans were able to live together, remained behind. Seven months had passed since...since Yuki was changed back into the pureblood she truly was.

Never in his life, did he ever suspect that she was a vampire. But the world had to turn on him, making his sister, family, being born a creature that he loath. But why did she have to be turned into a human? Why did she have to end up turning back into a pureblood?

"Bullshit..." He cursed. Damn Kuran. Why did he have to...? Either way, it was useless thinking about it now, Zero tells himself. Their gone. Even if they did come back, which he doubts would ever happen, he would shoot them down. Both of them. He won't care if the council would have his neck for the death of two pureblood, whatsoever. He'll shoot them if they returned, if they took a step into this academy.

However, as sure as he was, he hadn't had enough time to think about the possibility when he felt a strong presence along with the quivering and anxiousness which began to fill the air within those few seconds.

The silver hair teen frowned to himself, this had to be a joke...right? No, it was no joke and the presence itself had proved so to him. Lifting up his right arm, he pulled the trigger of his weapon as a silent warning before heading towards the presence, ignoring the voice which screamed for him to bow down before the approaching man.

Sweat began to form on his head before rolling down and falling onto the ground as his heart pounded against his chest, fear flowing in his blood – one of both human and vampire, something that made him neither of either races. Thankfully, Zero could resist the urge to fall onto his knees and continue heading towards that direction because of his human blood.

When he had finally reach the place where the presence was the strongest, he saw the figures of two familiar people. The crescent moon's light might have been deemed, but it laminated the ground bright enough for Zero to catch the features of the two figure.

One of the brunette, the one with shorter hair, was gentle placing the other brunette, with a longer hair, down onto the ground – almost as if it would shatter if he wasn't careful with his hands. But Zero didn't care for the reasons, only panted for a moment before he pointed the Bloody Rose at the brunette who slowly stood up.

"What are you doing back here?" Zero's voice was low and would have been rather calm if only it didn't sound that threatening. The brunette turned to face him, eyes showing neither the interest at his presence. Zero was sure that man wouldn't answer his question, but shockingly, he did.

"I need to see the headmaster. It's urgent." Kaname said as he took a few steps to the side, only to reveal the other brunette he had place down onto the ground gently from before. It was Yuki.

"What makes you think you have the right to see him. You and her are no longer a student of this school. Neither of you have the rights to be here and I have the rights to blast your brains apart for trespassing." The silver hair teen wasn't joking when he said he had the rights to blast anyone head apart for trespassing, because after they left, the headmaster did make up a few newer rules for the safety of the students.

"You won't shoot Yuki, that's something I can assure; She's the headmaster's daughter." Zero frowns, almost ready to bark back with another comment, but didn't after he studied Yuki – who was still at the exact spot Kaname last place her. He couldn't help but to notice something amiss; almost as if she didn't have any _life_.

"I mightn't shoot Yuki because of what she did for me, but I won't hesitate to kill you; this you should know." Zero growls, eyes narrowing. "You took her away and promised to protect her. From what my eyes and senses tells me, she isn't here; that you didn't keep your promise."

The silver hair teen did saw the brunette move his hands, but Zero was a second too late as he felt something heavy hitting his chest as he fell to the ground. Before he knows it, Zero felt a hand grabbing his collar and lifting him in the air, half choking him. Bloody Rose slipped out of his hands and the silver hair teen's automatically moved to grab onto the others wrist.

"If you still care for the headmaster, still care for Yuki, you wouldn't mind letting me past." It was only then did Zero see the anger, the guilt which showed in those dark crimson eyes. Unable to speak properly, Zero let out a strained "Fine."

While Kaname headed back to get Yuki, Zero kneel down to the ground to pick up his weapon, cursing himself for not being able to do what he promised he would have. He was only hurting himself if both of them continued to linger. But there was nothing he could do, this was something Zero didn't need anyone to tell as he knows it clearly.

"Let's go." Zero turned and glared at Kaname before taking another quick glance to Yuki, who was lying unconscious in her brother's arm. Her hair brown hair was just as long when she left the school grounds. Turning around, Zero began to head towards Cross's room, silently hoping that everything which took so long to be buried within him would continue remaining buried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Finally...the sequel I had in mind for 'Never' - which was posted 9 months ago...=3=. Just a quick warning, there will be OCs (because if there weren't, I'll have to make the one of the charas inside as the 'evil villain, which I don't think I can.)

I hope you readers had enjoyed this chapter - ignoring all the mistakes - and continue to enjoy for the rest of the story. C:


End file.
